


A Promise

by thegoldenkittenking (empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carol has a friend, F/M, angsty fluff, because she DESERVES one, featuring an engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart/pseuds/thegoldenkittenking
Summary: It's not a promise she can make. Not yet.





	A Promise

Carol’s in bed by the time Daryl gets off guard duty. Summer is slowly changing to autumn and the chilly nights have left Daryl cold. He snuggles in against her, freezing fingers under her shirt and nose pressed against her neck. She hums-- content-- not caring he's giving her goosebumps. Little moments like this are her favorite-- where she can forget what's going on around her and focus on the present.

As Daryl shifts trying to get comfortable, Carol opens her eyes. There's a small velvet box on her nightstand.

"What's that?" She asks, turning to face Daryl. It wasn't there when we went to bed  
In the gloom of night she can see Daryl's cheeks darken and he begins to fiddle with the strap of her tank top. 

"It's yers. Found it on a run. Just thought--" he pauses for a moment taking a deep breath "Fuck, everyone thinks we're already married, might as well make it official." He says the last part to somewhere over her shoulder. She's too shocked to form words. 

"Fuck. Look forget it. Was real du--"

"Daryl." She cuts him off and touches his cheek. It's the most unromantic proposal she ever received (Ed went overboard of course. Lure her in with false promises and trap her so she could never leave.) "I love you." Although they only started saying it recently she's loved him for a long time. Since her brought her that Rose and searched endlessly for her little girl. "I just-- I never thought I'd get married again. I don't-- Ed, he-- Can I have some time?" The last thing she wants to do is turn him down. She knows how much it cost him to even ask. And she wants to say yes. But after Ed and Sophia, she swore to never get married again. It only ever caused her heartache and she never wants to be owned like that ever again. Logically, she understands-- it's an inherent truth-- that Daryl would never abuse her. But the anxious, broken part of her can't accept it. Might never be able to accept it. It's a promise she can't make. Not yet.

"Course. Take all the time ya need." Daryl understands what she's not saying and Carol's incredibly thankful for that. She's not even entirely sure what she's feeling.

Her kiss is a thank you and a promise. It's everything she can't say.   
***  
Every other day, Michonne and Carol walk the forests surrounding Alexandria. It started out as an assigned duty-- after the threat of the Saviors it seemed necessary to constantly patrol their borders. 

They were relative strangers when they started although they've known one another for the last three or so years. Their friendship grew over a period of long walks and a need to discuss anything other than walkers, the weather, or the state of alliances. So they allowed little pieces of themselves and their stories to come out. Michonne's the only person who understands what it's like to lose a child, and Carol can remember Sophia. And Michonne can remember her little boy. Caro can't discuss Sophia with Daryl, the wound still hasn't closed for him. Too tied up in thoughts of failure and disappointment. But Michonne never knew Sophia and in a way she's safe. Carol can say whatever she wants, there's no baggage on Michonne's side.  
Today, though, Carol is distracted by other thoughts. She can't get Daryl's proposal out of her head. This morning the box was missing from her nightstand, secreted away in a hideyhole of Daryl's. Carol still has no answer for him, neither yes nor no. She doesn't want to say no, thinks it will kill her to do so, but she can't agree. Her first marriage haunts her and rears its ugly head every time she even imagines a future with Daryl. 

She's so distracted by her thoughts, she's almost ten feet ahead of Michonne by the time she realizes Michonne stopped. 

"You're distracted today." Michonne says, walking up to meet her.

"Sorry." 

"What's wrong?" Michonne very rarely pries, understanding that sometimes there are things best left unsaid. But she also has a sort of sixth sense into when to pry. When she needs to talk even though she's reticent. 

Carol sighs. "Daryl proposed." Saying it aloud makes it seem real, that it wasn't some sort of weird dream she had last night. 

"That's a good thing?" 

"Yes." It is. It should be if she didn't have enough baggage to open up a luggage store.

"But you said no?"

"No. I haven't answered."

"Huh." They walk in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the crunching of leaves underfoot. 

"Is it because of your first marriage?"   
Carol gives her a questioning look. She hardly discusses Ed, refuses to let herself think of him, and she knows Daryl's said nothing about him. 

"Rick's said stuff." 

"Yes. It is." 

"Don't let that fuck have the last laugh. Stick it to him." 

Carol lets out a huffing laugh. "That's excellent advice. Thanks."

Michonne shrugs. "No problem. Now, earlier I was wondering if I could get that recipe for the cookies you and the other day. Rick ate all of them."   
Carols thankful for the change in subject. "Beets. With just enough chocolate powder to disguise the color. Daryl gets huffy her realizes I put vegetables in his cookies." 

Michonne laughs. "Of course he does. Does it work?"

"He eats them. But he'd eat mud if you served it to him correctly." He isn't picky, except when it comes to sweets. "I'll have to write the recipe down for you when we get back. I hope Rick enjoys them again."

"Rick? They're for me. I'm hiding them from him, since he ate all the others."

Carol laughs properly at this, all the tension from earlier easing away. Sometimes, it feels that this world is better than the last one.  
***  
Carol thinks over Michonne’s words for the next few days. She’s so tired of Ed still having a hold of her life. Even long dead he still dictates her actions-- she is never truly free.   
And it’s this realization that pushes her to answer. 

“Yes.” They’re snuggled together on the couch. Daryl’s feet are propped up on the coffee table and she’s curled into his side. He glances at her in confusion. 

“What?” 

“Yes. I’ll marry you.” 

“Are ya sure?” There’s hesitation in his voice. He needs her reassurance and she understands.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” 

His face lights up instantly and he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the little maroon box out of his pocket and hands it to her. Suddenly overcome with embarrassment, he ducks his head and chews on his thumb. “I hope ya like it.”

She flicks open the lid, curious. Nestled in the dark satin sits an engagement ring. Her engagement ring. The band is silver-gold and the setting is sapphires.

“Chose the blue ones cause they matched yer eyes.” 

She kisses him. It’s gentle yet demanding. Her hands slide into his hair while his hands wrap around her waist. His lips are slightly chapped and they catch against hers. She hums against his lips, opening hers slightly. Heat’s beginning to pool between her legs. 

She stands up and tugs on his s hand. "Cmon" 

Daryl looks slightly confused as she leads him out of the living room. "Where're we goin'?"

"To celebrate," she murmurs into his ear as she pulls him up the stairs. 

The change in his expression is almost comical. 

"Fuck."

"Exactly."  
***   
After, the lay tangled together in their bed. Her left hand lays on his chest, the ring sparkling the late afternoon sun. He's playing with her hair; it's sleepy and content and she loves every moment of it. 

As she's falling asleep she realizes this is a promise she can keep. As long as they both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
